Fireworks and Smexy Birthday Nights
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: My Take on Rachel's Birthday and Finn Throws her the Best Birthday Ever and they have a loving passionate night together


Fireworks and Smexy Birthday Nights.

Rachel's birthday was coming up and her boyfriend Finn wanted to make it the best birthday in the world. He came up with the best idea a fireworks party and birthday surprise party. He called everybody the glee club and his friends and her friends and all of her and his family and deiced to rent out a huge party place in Lima. The place was huge it could fit almost 100 people and it was by a lake and Finn rented a boat and they were going to go on the water and watch fireworks and everything together this party was going to be amazing.

Rachel was relaxing at home and didn't know anything about the party her birthday was tomorrow she already got phone calls and everything from her friends saying happy birthday and everything she thanked them all and the doorbell rang. She got up from her chair and opened the door it was Finn. "Hey love" she said letting him in and giving him a hug and kiss. "Hey love what you up to today?" "Well just been relaxing my birthday is tomorrow." "I know that I have something very special planned for you." Oh said Rachel. "Yes but tonight's its going to be just you and me a post before birthday plans I have tonight I was thinking dinner and a movie" as he brought out a bag and had a few movies in it. "I was thinking we could just order in some pizza and cuddle up on the couch and spend the night together." "That sounds like a plan. Good as he kissed her and lay the bag down on the table and took out what he had inside. He brought out three movies and laid them out. "Ok which movie do you want to watch I brought Spaceballs, The Mask and Leap Year. "Ooh lets watch Leap Year it's my favorite Irish movie." Ok and he put the other movies away and he grabbed his phone and called up the pizza place and ordered a pizza and he asked Rachel "do you have any soda?" "Yes I do in the fridge." "Ok we will get that when the pizza gets here. "They should be here soon." He set up the movie and they waited for the pizza before they started the movie.

Not long after the doorbell rang and it was the pizza guy. Finn paid for the pizza and set it in the kitchen on the table Rachel got some paper plates and two sodas' out of the fridge and they each took two slices and got comfy on the couch. Finn pressed play and the movie started. They enjoyed their pizza and drinks and the movie was always a great laugh and lots of fun. Once done with the pizza the movie was in the middle so Finn got up and put away the pizza and threw away the paper plates and he returned back on the couch and Rachel cuddled up to him laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She tried to keep her eyes open but the soft beat from his heart was lulling her to sleep. A few minutes later she was out like a light. Finn had noticed her breathing was slow and showed signs of sleep. He looked down and saw that she was fast asleep on his chest. He didn't want to wake her so he gently scooped her up and carried her off to her bedroom and put her in bed. He soon followed and stripped into just his boxers and Rachel reclaimed her place back on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together.

The next morning Rachel woke up to an empty bed she got up and heard the shower running and Finn singing in the shower she stood by the door and listened to him sing for a while he was singing Cant Fight This Feeling. The water turned off and he opened the door wearing only a towel. He laughed and said "ease dropping are we?" Rachel laughed and said maybe and ran off to the kitchen to make some tea for them both.

Finn now dressed came into the kitchen and grabbed a mug and poured some tea for himself while having some eggs and bacon that Rachel had made for them both. "So today I the day love happy birthday" as he kissed her. "Thank you Finn I can't wait for this surprise you have set for me tonight." "Trust me love you are going to love it."

It was nearing noon and Finn had to go and meet up with the guy in charge for the party place and everything so he told Rachel he would be back in an hour. Ok Rachel said and relaxed and watched TV. Finn speed off to the place where he was meeting up with Rick to get the party ready. He arrived at the place and met Rick at the door. "Ok Finn we have stuff set up for your party." "The party floor is ready and we got lights and a disco ball and for music the New Directions is going to be singing." Ok awesome the Cathers are here for the food and the tables are set upon the right side of the room. How many people are coming? Like almost 100 it's a lot. Ok good we have enough room for everybody. Good said Finn as they stepped inside the place it looked great there were balloons, banners and flowers on each table and the stage was lit up where the band was setting up for music tonight and the dance floor was huge and lit up from the lights and disco ball. The other glee kids started to come in and met up with Finn. "Hey guys glad you could make it everybody should be here soon so when everybody comes I'm going to run home and grab Rachel and when we come back and you hear that door open I want everybody to go to the middle of the floor and yell out surprise happy birthday!"

Ok said the rest of the glee kids and they went around and went to fix up some more stuff hanging up more balloons and other random party favors. More people showed up and it was getting closer to party time the last person showed up and Finn went to the glee kids and said "ok everybody I'm going to run home and grab Rachel when we come back and you hear that door open I'll knock first so you know its us and I want everybody to get in the middle of the dance floor and yell out surprise and happy birthday ok?" Finn ran to his car and sped down the road and headed back home and picked up Rachel. She was so excited and they drove back off to the place where the party was being held. Finn helped her out of the car and they headed to the headed to the door. It was quite and Rachel was anxious to find out what was behind the door Finn knocked three times and Rachel was like ok?

Finn opened the door and everybody in the room yelled out surprise happy birthday Rachel! Everybody was here their was the glee kids and Carol and Burt and everybody else and her friends and family. "Wow Finn how did you do this?" "I have my connections" he said and kissed her "happy birthday love." Everybody came over and gave hugs and kisses and said happy birthday and everything Finn said ok guys go get ready. The rest of the glee kids were on stage and the lights turned on and everybody went out the dance floor and started to dance and Finn said, "care to dance?" "You know it" said Rachel and she took his hand and they went out to the dance floor and got down and jiggy with it.

A few fast songs went by and the New Directions sang everything I do by Bryan Adams. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and laid her head on his chest and all she could hear was the soft beat of Finn's heart and him softly singing the words in her ear. She sighed into his chest as they swayed back and forth to the music.

She looked up into Finn's brown eyes and said "thank you this is the is best birthday ever." "Your welcome this is just the start it's still early in the night and I have one more thing planned for the party." "Oh I can't wait now I just want to be here with you." "Always" said Finn as he kissed her. The next song was a fast one again and everybody started dancing again and having lots of fun.

It was time for dinner there was a lot of food the chefs did amazing there was different things and Rachel had a hard time choosing what she wanted everything looked amazing. Once her plate was filled she sat down next to Finn and the others were at the table with them after everybody was done eating the chefs brought out this huge cake it was in the shape of a gold star written on the cake was happy birthday Rachel our gold star. The cake was amazing Rachel took a photo of it before it got cut. Finn handed her the knife "care to do the honors and cut your cake?" yes said Rachel as she took the knife from Finn and cut a slice of cake. Everybody else got a slice and had a scoop of ice cream with it. The cake was amazing it was so rich and creamy and so was the ice cream.

After everybody was done with cake and ice cream Rachel got to open her presents she lost count at how many there were after like the 29th present she said "thank you everybody this is awesome I wonder how I am supposed to get this stuff home?" "I can help you with that said Sam as he ha his truck and he said he would take the stuff home for her when it was time to leave. "Thanks Sam." "Your welcome" said Sam. It was getting dark and Finn told Rachel "ok your last and final surprise is outside." So everybody headed outside and Rachel saw blankets and chairs all set up next to the lake and she saw a boat by the pier. "Finn are you doing what I think your doing?" "Yes love we are getting our own firework show." As he walked her to the boat and went out to the middle of the lake. They relaxed on the seats and he had a blanket and wrapped each other in the blanket and they watched the show it was great so many colors and shapes.

After the firework show Finn brought the boat back to the pier and he helped Rachel off the boat and they walked back half of the guests left and the only people that stayed were the Glee Club. Each Glee member came up and gave Rachel one more hug and kisses on the cheek and wished her a happy birthday and said till next time. She said thanks and said her goodbyes and they all went to their cars and headed home. Finn took her back to his place and they went inside and he closed the door and dropped the bags and everything by the door and he said, "Finally we are alone" as he pushed her up against the door and kissed her. Rachel moaned out his name and kissed him back while feeling up his chest and racking her nails down his back. He picked her up and carried her to his room and started to unzip her dress and unclipped her bra. He licked both of her nipples once and made her shiver from the pleasure from his tongue on each nipple. Finn please no teasing. Finn said "I have to though this is your birthday present from me its going to be teasing and long and pleasurable."

Rachel moaned out his name while he removed his shirt and pants and now only standing in his boxers and Rachel in her panties. She ran her hand over his chest he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. "You feel that?" yes, "Rachel it only beats for you my love." Rachel sighed and leaned in kissing him still keeping her hand on his heart she begged for entrance with her tongue. Finn obliged and opened his mouth and they started to make out and Rachel felt hi heartbeat race under her palm. Finn let her to the bed and laid her down and he got on top of her and slowly started to pull down her paintes. He could feel her lust for him already by how wet she was. She ran a hand down his chest again and slowly slid her hand in his boxers and stroked his member though the slit in his boxers. Finn moaned out her name while she stroked him faster getting him hard by the second. Finn made her stop her actions and told her if she kept that up he was going to lose control and he said "I want to be inside you love." Rachel said ok and he pulled down his boxers and he then helped her out of her panties. Both naked now Finn slowly started to enter her. She moaned out his name which each inch going in. Finn licked each nipple and started to tease her while slowly going in fully in her now Finn just stayed like that for a little bit so Rachel could adjust to his size and she ran a hand down his chest saying "I'm ready love." Finn said ok and started to slowly go in and out picking up a rhythm. Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore she latched onto Finn's neck on his pulse point and started to suck on it leaving her mark. Finn moaned out while she sucked and that was just sending him over the edge.

With that Finn said "baby I'm about to." Rachel unlatched herself from his neck and licked his earlobe and said "do it baby." With that said and her licking his earlobe that did it Finn spilled his seed into her and she moaned feeling his warm essence inside of her and with that she came next. With being spent Finn pulled out of Rachel and laid on the bed. Rachel lay next to him with her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat return to a normal beat. After relaxing and catching each other's breath and heart rates returning to a normal beat Finn got up and said "care to join me for a shower?"

Sure said Rachel and they both headed to Finn's shower and cleaned each other and all

Clean and better they headed to bed. Rachel reclaimed her place back on Finn's chest and whispered thank you for the best birthday ever" as she kissed him. "Your welcome love" as he kissed her back. Rachel fell asleep to the soft sound of Finn's heartbeat in her ear and Finn stayed up and watched her sleep for a little bit. A few minutes later he fell asleep.

The end


End file.
